Eternity
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: A one-shot about Kaname reflecting on his past life as the Ancestor Kuran and his former wife.


**Eternity**

'_I love you for eternity.' Dreams Come True from Swan Princess Soundtrack_

* * *

Walking along a destructed world where there was nothing but destroyed buildings and sand all over. Lifeless bodies were piled on every step I make. Things that was ugly and tainted with the color red.

Distance…Everything reduced to ashes where everything has come to an end for this world until I found you.

A world that was being beautifully mirrored in your eyes.

You were sitting on a big chuck of rock…like you were about to pounce on a defenseless prey.

You notice me in a sec. By one look, I saw a complete beauty within you. A strong, noble almost dazzling person you were. From that moment on, I wanted to make you forever, eternally mine, something that I, alone would claim as my own possession.

You jump down from where you were, landing in a graceful position and came towards me. As you came closer, I can truly see your beauty. Your eyes were brown with hints of red and your long auburn hair blew behind your slim and delicate body. Coming ever so close, you touch me without giving a fright.

You asked who I was and I told you and still you didn't pull back. And from that moment on, I felt anew. You ask me to turn you into me. I hesitated but you made me change my mind with those gorgeous eyes of yours…to make you mine…sharing my immortal blood with you…making us one.

* * *

As time went on, we created others of ourselves, a race of blood-sucking monsters the humans called vampires. Some have gone and married humans making them Level B while the rest of us remain purebloods to keep our bloodline pure and untainted by human blood.

Yet, a long bloody war between purebloods who wanted power was chaotic and so I've decided to end this useless war and was proclaimed king of all vampires while you became my immortal queen.

You and I had a long life together, getting married and having two children; a son and a daughter who are destined to continue on the Kuran family bloodline and they did by giving us three beautiful grandchildren; two princes and a princess.

We couldn't be happier yet our happiness came to an abrupt and tragic end…the day you left me alone.

You went out one day, unprotected. We, vampires were at war with the humans who've decided to hunt us down and kill us to protect the human race from us by turning them into dangerous made vampires known as Level Es.

I've waited for your return until suddenly I smelt it…your sweet blood. I've jolted, running to the spot where your blood smelt the strongest until I found you…being devoured by the hunters as they were finishing you off, with them knowing that you were an ancestor of the vampires, a powerful vampire.

I ran towards you and held you in my arms as I look into your weak eyes. I told you to hang on until we got back to our mansion. You were breathing heavily as I carried you into our private room.

I laid you onto the couch. Tears were coming out of my eyes. You gently caressed them away, telling me that everything would be alright. I kissed you in a deep yet loving departing way. I've removed my lips from yours and you gently smiled, slowly until you broke into many pieces.

I screamed in agony, making all the windows and mirror shattering into pieces. I weep over your broken body. My throat burns in a fiery pain as I kneeled on the broken mirror as you slip between my fingers. I couldn't bear it…I couldn't bear it without you by my side. We were supposed to be together for all eternity and now that you're gone, I don't want to live anymore.

I've decided to fall into an eternal sleep where I could be with you, forever more with nothing to disturb me…but I was wrong.

I've awoken once again, but this time in a new body, the body of our great-grandson whom was named after me. Our eldest grandson has sacrificed this poor innocent child to arise me back from the dead to make me his personal and strong slave.

I was taken in by our younger grandson and granddaughter and raise as their own even though deep down, I would never truly be their beloved son.

I pretend to be their son in the vampire society this way no one would know the difference and it work. Yet even though I made some friends, I was still lonely without you…until she was born.

This girl…Yuuki…our great-granddaughter was born into our family to be my intended wife and from the first time I saw her, I saw you. The same facial feature, personality and warmth that I thought I would never felt after you've died.

She, alone have brought warmth and light into my dark world and I love her so much. Even though she's not you, my love, she has everything that you once had when we first met.

Even though I am to marry this precious girl and that she has capture my heart, I would not truly forget you, for you too will be in my heart for eternity.

**Fin**


End file.
